legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P18/Transcript
(The Defenders are all seen back at the store visibly defeated) Alex:..... Jack: So, that's it then? We're just gonna sit here? Erin: Guess so. Miles: There's really not much we can do Jack. We're outnumbered and overpowered here. Rose: At least we got food here. Zulu: Food that's not gonna last at this rate. Foxtrot: Yeah.... Maisy: And here I was starting to have a little hope I'd see my brother again... Alex: Well, maybe-....Huh?? (Alex looks out the window and sees people walking down the street toward Town Hall) Erin: The hell's going on? Maisy: That's odd. No meeting was suppose to happen today? Hmmm... I wonder... (Maisy then goes over to A TV. She turns it on. TV shows ALL the people of the city gathred in front of city hall. Jack: What are they all doing?? Lenny: Hey! Look our friends are there to! (The brainwashed heroes are seen up on stage) Alex: Yeah, but what are they gonna do? Jiro: I'm wondering what they are wearing. Erin: Yeah they look like they are pretending to be soldiers or something. Maisy: Hey wait. Vivienne. She's coming on stage. (True enough, Vivienne, along with Mina, Momo, Kyle and Emily at her side starts to set on stage. She goes behind a micophone and taps it to get everyone's attention) Vivienne: Greetings my loyal citizens of Fernyard Terrencier! (The crowd cheers) Vivienne: *Holds up her hand to stop the cheering* As you all know, we recently had some people who visited our proud city. While some of them have made the smart choice to join us... (Mina smiles at the camera, Momo gives a thumbs up) Vivienne: … But the rest of them, not only rejected the offer, but threaten to harm your mayor! (The crowd gasps) Jack: Seriously...? Alex: We don't want to harm her, we just need the damn Stone! Vivienne: These violent people known as the "Defenders" have become enemies to Fernyard Terrencier! And as such, all of you, plus my loyal command staff, have done EVERYTHING it can to hunt them down! But... Despite our best efforts... We have been unable to locate them.. .*Tears up a little* But I do not blame you my people! I blame only myself for this failure! (The crowd awws as Mina puts comforting hand on Vivienne's shoulder) Maisy: Oh no. No no. *Gag* No. She is not. Rose: How can she say with a straight face were the bad guys!? Foxtrot: I'm not a bad guy... Zulu: No we're not bro. Vivienne: *Wipes tear* Thank you... But... Its not just my failure I'm upset about... Its cause well... Well... The Defenders left me with no other choice. Bring out the prisoner! (Craig and Scott are seen bringing Jessica onto the stage) Vivienne: Thank you. Alex: Jessica! Erin: What the hell is she doing?? Vivienne: This young girl here. She is among those in the Defenders who not only refuse my kindness, but they out right reject the chance to make things right! She knows where the Defenders are hiding at this moment! Yet she refuses to talk! (Crowd boos at Jessica) Vivienne: That is why. I'm going to give her one more chance. *To Jessica* Tell me. Where are. The Defenders? Jessica:..... Vivienne: Come on, say it to my people. Jessica: Eat shit. (Suddenly Jessica is smack in the back of the head by Scott, knocking her down) Scott: You dare speak to her that!? (Crowd boos even more) Alex: Jessica.... Maisy: What is she up to...? Vivienne: *Sighs* Then it seems I am left with no other choice. I did not want to do. I've never once did something like this during my time as mayor. But.... Jessica Garland. For your crimes against me, and against my people of Fernyard Terrencier... I here by sentence you to death. Jessica: What?!? Maisy: WHAT?!? Alex: Oh HELL no! Vivienne: I'm sorry. But like I said, I have no choice. Jessica: NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! Vivienne: My choice will not be changed. In 24 hours, Jessica Garland will be put to death at this spot. However, I MIGHT be willing to spare her life.... If the Defenders give themselves up. Jessica: *Gasp* NO!! Vivienne: Take her away. (Scott grabs Jessica and starts dragging her away) Jessica: ALEX!! WHEREVER YOU ARE!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! Vivienne: I am giving you a chance to save your friend Defenders. Surrender within 24 hours. Or she dies. (The crowd cheers before the broadcast cuts) Erin: She's.... She's seriously gonna kill Jessica?! Maisy: She's gone crazy! Jack: Oh she wasn't before?! Maisy: You don't understand! She wasn't lying when she said she never once had come executed! No criminals were ever sent to Death Row while she was in charge! So for her to suddenly order someone to be executed… This is bad! REALLY bad! Alex:.....We gotta stop her. Erin: Huh? Alex: I refuse to stand by and let that bitch kill my girl! Rose: But Alex- Alex: I don't care! I don't care if she's got thousands of people at her beck and call! She brainwashed our friends, made us look like criminals, hunted us down, and NOW she is gonna kill Jessica! Enough is enough! Its time we fight back! Jack: How though??? Alex: We got 24 hours before that kills Jessica! Which means we gotta come up with a plan! Fast! Zulu: Then let's get started then! Foxtrot: Yeah! I'm not gonna let her get away with this either! Maisy: I'm with you! One way or another we need to stop her! Miles: Let's save our friends Alex! Alex: All right. Let's get started making a plan. (Meanwhile, Vivienne is seen once again getting various treatments from her servants while talking with Momo and Mina) Vivienne: Do you think the Defenders saw my broadcast? Mina: They had to have Mistress. Momo: There's no way they're just hiding without spying on us in some way. Vivienne: Do you think they'll come then? Kyle: *Massaging Vivienne's feet* They will. But I don't think they'll surrender. Emily: *Washing Vivienne's hair* We are a determined bunch you know. Momo: Do not worry though. We FAR outnumber the Defenders, even with all they're amazing powers. Mina: And with us on your side, NO WAY they'll beat us! Vivienne: Oh I know guys. You've definitely shown how capable you are. Mina: Thank you Mistress! Momo: We will not fail you! Vivienne: I know you won't. Soon the Defenders will be beaten, Alex will be brought down before my feet, and no one will ever refuse me again. Emily: Anything you need us to do Mistress? Vivienne: I just want you and Kyle by my side. Kyle: By your orders. Emily: We'll be there Mistress. Vivienne: *Sigh* I deserve this. All these handsome men and beautiful girls serving me. This is truly paradise. And my paradise will be complete. Once the Defenders arrive. And now... We wait. TIME REMAINING! 24 HOURS! (The Defenders are seen back at the shop planning) Alex: Okay, any ideas on how we can get in there yet? Jiro: Well, we were able to get a good view of the front entrance. Denki: She's got Scott on guard there twenty four seven. Alex: Scott huh? That makes getting into there very difficult. Only a few of us are able to fight his spirit. Everyone else's attack will go right though him. Jiro: Sometime I noticed while we were out there, Izuku and Uraraka seem to be in charge of patrolling the city. Denki: They've also got Omega and the other Targhul watching from the rooftops. Jiro: That too. Erin: So they must be the lookouts. Jack: Any sign of Momo and Mina? Jiro: No. No sign of Ian Kyle and Emily either. Alex: Well, Kyle and Emily, based on that broadcast, they're still her butler and maid. And they seem to go EVERYWHERE with Vivienne. Maisy: Guess she's got new favorites. Erin: Speaking of that broadcast, did you guys notice all the uniforms they were wearing? Lenny: Yeah they were weird. Erin: I noticed Mina and Momo seem to have worn different kinds and they were also by Vivienne's side as well. Think that could mean something? Jack: They could be her main henchmen. Maybe some kind of commander. Alex: That could be a possibility. Miles: Yeah. Erin: So they're the commanders. That could be why they don't go out often. Alex: What about Craig though? Jack: Well knowing Craig's power, he could be the interrogator. Alex: Yeah that would make sense. I wonder how long Jessica had to endure all of that....? Rose: Man the fact she still refused to talk after Craig got to her... Jessica is a lot tougher then we gave her credit for. Jack: Last is Ian. He's likely with Vivienne as well and is serving as a medic. Erin: That could explain why we haven't seen him yet. He must be in charge of the nurse's office or something. Alex: Yeah. Jack: Well here, we've got twenty four hours before they try anything to hurt Jessica. I say we form a battle plan and try to catch some sleep. We'd be better fighting them late at night anyway. Alex: I hate leaving Jessica in there that long, but you're right. All right. Let's start by reviewing what we are up against. (Meanwhile as the Defenders go over they're battle plan Uraraka is seen with the others) Uraraka: Its... Really shocking isn't it? Izuku: What is? Uraraka: Jessica. She's going to die soon. Izuku: Well she did reject the Mistress's will. And she's refused to tell us the location of the Defenders. Uraraka: I know, but doesn't it seem a little rash to just kill her like that? It's just going to bring more problems. Craig: I gotta give her credit though. I never thought she'd last as long as she did with my powers. Izuku: True. Uraraka: Part of me will miss her. But you are right. SHe shouldn't have rejected our mistress. Maybe this will make the others Defenders also see no to reject her. And maybe they'll join us. Izuku: Hopefully. (Craig then looks around confused) Craig: Wait, where's Commander Mina? Izuku: I think she's up in her quarters with that Jason guy. Uraraka: Seriously?! How come she gets her own personal servant now?! Izuku: Well Mina is the reason we all joined Vivienne. Uraraka: I guess so. What are they doing up there anyway? (Meanwhile up in Mina's quarters) Mina: Oooooooooh… This is Heaven... (Jason is seen giving Mina a foot rub) Jason: I assume I've done well today Commander? Mina: oh more then well... You are the best Jason. Jason: I'm so glad I could please you. Do you think Mistress Vivienne will be pleased as well? Mina: Oh god yes she will... I'll tell her how perfect you are... Jason: I am honored Commander. Shall I get started on your back? Mina: Please do. (A knock is then heard on the door) Mina: Oh wait, hold on. Craig: *voice* Commander? Is it safe to enter? Mina: Yeah Craig, I'm not undressed over anything! Craig: *Voice* Oh good. *Enters the room* After coming on the Mistress getting her massage, seeing her bare back, I don't wanna come on something like that again. People might start thinking I'm a pervert. Mina: Oh I know you're not Craig. And besides you wouldn't be as bad as Mineta. Craig: Good point. Mina: What did you need? Craig: Oh I just came in because I had a question. Mina: Well ask away. Craig: Am I still in charge of the prisoner? I mean, I know she's scheduled for execution, but am I still required to torture her still? Mina: Hmmm... I don't think you NEED to torture her. After all, she's gonna die soon. Shame as it is... Craig: You're bummed about it to huh? Mina: Yeah. I mean Jess was a friend of ours. But... If Mistress order it, it has to happen. Craig: I guess. Mina: Just try and keep watch on her for now. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Craig: Right away Commander. I'll leave you alone. (Craig leaves the room. Mina then gets up out of her chair, heads to her bed, removes her top, and lays on her stomach) Mina: Now let's get to the back now Jason. Jason: Of course Commander. (Jason goes to Mina and starts to massage her back) Mina: Mmmmmmm… (Craig is seen outside the room before he goes and walks down to the basement to check on Jessica. He then finds her restrained the wall) Craig: Hey Jess. Jessica:……………… Craig: Hey come on now its me. Your buddy Craig. Jessica:…………… Craig: You mad at me? Jessica: You tortured me for hours on end Craig. Why would I be happy about that....? Craig: Hey I was JUST following orders. Besides I could have stopped if you just told us. Jessica: I told you I would NEVER betray our friends! Unlike you! Craig: Whoa hey I didn't betray anyone! Jessica: Then why work for her huh? Why work for Vivienne? Craig: Because! She's a nice lady Jess! Jessica: NO SHE'S NOT!! SHE BRAINWASHED YOU CRAIG!! SHE BRAINWASHED YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS CITY!! Craig: Ugh again with this talk of "Brainwashing"... Jessica: ITS TRUE!! SHE HAS THE MIND STONE CRAIG!! ITS IN HER SCEPTER!! Craig: That's not a "Mind Stone" Jess. It's just a decoration. Jessica: IT IS NOT!! Craig: Stop yelling Jess. You're losing your temper. Jessica: SO WHAT?! YOU CAN'T- (Jessica's body then begins to glow purple) Jessica: Oh no.... Craig: Sorry, but you forced my hand with this. You need to chill out. Jessica: No... NO!! NO PLEASE!! DON'T!! Craig: Sorry, but you know the rule. No one goes without a smile around here. Jessica: NOOOOOOO!!! TIME REMAINING! 20 HOURS! (Meanwhile back with the Defenders) Alex: Hmm... Okay.. I think I'm piecing an idea together now. Erin: What kind of idea? Alex: Well, maybe if we're planning to strike at night, we should just go with the front entrance. The people in the city should be asleep, so we'll just have the guards to deal with. Jack: Won't the fighting just wake them up? Alex: Don't worry. If the people all get up, I have an idea on how to deal with them. Denki: How? Alex: Erin, Rose. You two gonna be the key to this. Erin: Us? Alex: We'll need Ice Golems. Rose: Oh, okay then! I can work with that! Erin:...... Jiro: Will that work? Alex: Yes. If any of the people get up, the ice golems will keep them at bay. Erin:... Alex: That just leaves our friends and the guards. Miles, we're gonna need your help to stop the Targhuls. Miles: Right. Concussive blasts should do the trick with disabling them. Foxtrot: You won't hurt them right Miles? Miles: Don't worry Foxtrot. You're dad is gonna be okay. Foxtrot:.... Zulu: Me and Foxtrot will help Miles out. Keep whoever Miles isn't fighting away from him. Alex: Good call. Once they're out of the way, Izuku and Uraraka will be left. After they are out of the way, we deal with our hardest challenge. Scott. Maisy: The dude who took your girlfriend right? Alex: Yeah. Maisy: What's the challenge with him? Alex: His power allows him to summon another being from his body. Unless you're ethereal or have the same power, you can't hurt this thing. Jack: Well, Yang proved that you can. But you'd have to hit them HARD. Alex: That's why I think you or I will be the best choice to fight him. But if I'm handling Izuku, I don't know how much power I'll have left. So you might be on your own to fight him Jack. Jack: Hey, don't worry. I'm not one of this teams toughest members for nothing. Alex: Good to hear. With Scott out the way, We'll be at City Hall. Vivienne will likely be protected by Mina, Momo, Ian, Craig, Kyle and Emily. If we get past them, Vivienne will be wide open. We'll storm her office, overpower her before she can use the stone, take it, and free our friends and everyone from her control. Maisy: Sounds like a plan. Miles: I agree. Alex: Then let's try and get some sleep then. We're gonna need it for later. Erin: Alex. Alex: Yeah sis? Erin:.... N-Never mind.... Alex: … Well all right. See you guys in a few hours. (The group all goes they're separated ways to get some sleep) Erin:.... (Erin lies down on a small bean bag in the corner of the room. It then cuts to Pearl approaching Mina's quarters) Pearl: *knocks* Commander? Mina: *Happy moan* Pearl: ???? Commander??? Mina: Oooooh yes.... Right there. Riiiiiiight there. Pearl??? *Opens the door* Commander what is- (Pearl sees Mina getting massage by Jason) Pearl:...... Mina: Oh! Pearl! Pearl: Am I interrupting? Mina: Oh no no not at all. I'm just enjoy Jason's miracle hands. Jason: You give me too much credit Commander. Mina: Not enough credit if you ask me. Pearl: Riiiight…. Mina: So what did you need Pearl? Pearl: *holds up some papers* I was just coming in to deliver the lookout report. Mina: Oh. Jason give me a second. Jason: Yes Commander. (Jason and Pearl both look away as Mina gets up, puts her top back on) Mina: Hmmm! Man my back feels great! Now then. *Takes the lookout report* Let's see what we got here. Pearl: Of course. Mina: Hmmm....So no Defenders yet huh? Pearl: No ma'am. Mina: Oh boy... Vivi isn't gonna like that. Pearl: Man if only we had a clue as to where they are hiding. Mina: Where COULD they be hiding? Everyone in the city is loyal to Vivi. Pearl: Hmmmm… You don't think... There could be a traitor in the city? Mina: No no way. No one would betray our mistress. Pearl: Maybe there could. She couldn't have made everyone happy here. Mina: I mean, that could be the possibility. But I doubt it. Pearl: *sigh* I just wish by brothers would give in! Dad would love to see them here! Mina: Is that the problem you have with this? Pearl: It's my only problem! It stresses me out so much that they don't wanna be with family! Mina: Stress huh? Pearl: Yes! I'm getting stress fighting against my family! Mina: Oh I know the cure for that. *Singsong* Oooh Jason! Jason: *Comes up* Yes Commander? Mina: Pearl here needs a massage. Pearl: Wait what? Jason: I've never massaged a Targhul before. Pearl: And I've never had a massage before. Mina: Oh it's just like a human Jason, except that it's not human. Pearl: You sure this'll work? Mina: Pearl, all it will take is 2 minutes, and you will feel like a NEW woman! Pearl:... Well.... If you're sure. Mina: I'd never lie to you. Now you get on the bed and let this man send you to paradise! Pearl:.... All right I'll give it a try. (Pearl goes to the bed, and lays on her stomach) Jason: Ready? Pearl: S-Sure I guess. (Jason then begins to preform a massage on Pearl) Pearl:.... Mina this feels weird. Some man is just touching my back. Mina: Give it a moment. Pearl: Give what a moment? What am I suppose to- Oh. …. Oooh… *Smiles* Ooooooooooh… Mina: See? Pearl: Ooooh okay. Okay this is nice. Mina: I told you would feel nice. Pearl: I see why you and Mistress love this so much... It feels great. Mina: Yep! And Jason is a total artist with this! Jason: Thank you once again Commander. I do my best. Pearl: I bet your family is so happy you get to work this close to the Mistress. Mina: Say, do you have any family Jason? Jason: Well as a matter of fact, I do have a younger sister. Mina: Do you now? Jason: Yeah. Maisy Rees. She owns the store downtown. Pearl: Oh yeah, I know that place. Oh man, this is amazing.... Mina: I told you it would. Tell you what Pearl? I'll let Jason keep working on you, I'll go deliver this report to the Mistress. Pearl: Oh thanks Pearl. You're the best. Mina: No prob! See you in a bit! (Mina leaves the room as Jason works on Pearl) Pearl: God you are the best Jason. Jason: Thanks Pearl. You want a foot massage next? Pearl: Sure, hit me up! (The scene then cuts to Mina approaching Vivienne's office) Mina: *Knocks on the door* Hey Vivi! Its me Mina! Can I come in? (A moment later Emily opens the door) Emily: Hey Mina! What's going on? Mina: *Steps inside* Just bringing a report. Emily: Oh okay then! Mina: Is Vivi in? Emily: Oh the Mistress is taking a bubble bath right now. She wanted to be alone for a moment. She should be done in just a couple of minutes though Mina: Oh really? Okay well I'll just leave the report on her. Emily: Hey you know, I never got to ask, how is being a commander? Mina: Oh it's great! You get a bunch of people who follow your every order, free food from the cafes, and your own personal servant! Emily: So I assume Jason's really proved himself to you? Mina: Oh my god, Emily. Jason. This guy Jason. He's is. Perfect. His hands are like artist hands. I have never felt more relax in my whole life! Emily: Oh wow! That's amazing! Mina: I know right? Hmm... I wonder if Momo got her own personal servant. Emily: Good question. Mina: Well now my turn to ask: How's it feel being the Mistress' favorite maid? Emily: So far so good! I never thought working for someone as a maid could be so fun! Mina: I'd imagine it is. Emily: Yeah, Kyle complains sometimes though. He always gets stuck with giving her foot rubs. Mina: And you get the easier stuff huh? Emily: Yeah. Though I guess now I'll know who to ask if I want a massage like that. Mina: He's your boyfriend. Emily: I know! I'm so lucky! (Mina then walks over to the desk and puts the report down on it) Emily: Say, didn't I hear Pearl's voice earlier? Mina: Oh yeah. Pearl made that report. But the poor girl is so stress over her family not joining us that I wanted Jason to give her a massage. Emily: Oh wow she must be happy now! Mina: Oh she'll be a new woman when you see her! Emily: I imagine so! Mina: *chuckles* Well, I'm gonna go back and check on her. You have fun Emily! Emily: I will! (Mina leaves the room as Emily goes back to waiting for her Mistress) TIME REMAINING! 16 HOURS (Momo is seen going over the reports) Momo: Hmmm.... (Momo continues looking around before Omega and Charlie enter the room) Omega: Commander. Momo: Ah. Omega, Charlie. Any sign of the Defenders. (Charlie hands a report to Momo. Momo reads it over) Momo:..... Nothing? Really? Omega: The Defenders all still hiding. Charlie: And they're hiding well! We can't even pick up their scent! Momo: *sigh* Dammit. Vivienne's not gonna like this. Omega: I know. Charlie: But we'll find them eventually Commander. You have our word! Momo: I hope so. Thank you for your report you two. I'll deliver this to Vivienne once I'm finish with the rest. Omega: You're working very hard aren't you Momo? Momo: Of course. Vivienne trusted me as a Commander. I must prove my self worthy of this rank. Charlie: Hey what's it like being commander anyway? Momo: There's a LOT of work to do with this job Charlie. Charlie: Really? Momo: You have no idea. Omega: Mina seem to enjoy being commander though. Charlie: Yeah I heard she got her own personal servant. Didn't you get one Momo? Momo: *sigh* No. Omega: No? Momo: Nope. I guess Mina got hers because she's Vivienne's favorite. Charlie: Probably. Momo: Yeah. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Pearl is do you? Omega: Pearl? I think she got here before we did. Momo: She was suppose to deliver a report to Vivienne. Charlie: You want us to go look for her? Momo: If you could that would be great. I'm gonna finish up these reports. Omega: Got it. Sorry you didn't get your own servant Momo. Momo: Its fine. I'm way to busy anyway. Omega: Well we'll go find Pearl and make sure she delivered the report. Charlie: Bye! Momo: Goodbye. (Omega and Charlie leave the room and stand outside the door) Omega: Alright, you go look for Pearl Charlie. I'll go back out on lookout. Charlie: You sure? Omega: I got it son, don't worry. Charlie: Alright. (Omega walks off as Charlie goes down the hall to find Pearl) Charlie: Pearl? Pearl where are you? (Suddenly Charlie hear's Pearl's moans) Charlie: Pearl?? *Goes in the direction of the moans* Yo where are you? (Charlie arrives outside of Mina's room) Charlie: Hey Pearl you there in? Pearl: *Voice* Oooooooooooh. Yes right there. Right there. Charlie:.....What the hell....?? (Charlie knocks on the door) Charlie: Uhhhh.....Pearl..??? Pearl: *Voice* Oh god... Whoever it is go away! I'm busy! Charlie: Pearl its Charlie! What are you doing in there?! Pearl: *Voice* I'm getting the 5 star treatment! Charlie: Well, Momo needs you to give the report to Vivienne! Pearl: *Voice* Mina took my report to Vivienne! Charlie: Is that why your in her room? Pearl: *Voice* Yes! Now I'm trying to finish up here Charlie! This is likely the only time I'll enjoy Mina letting me use her servant and I wanna enjoy it! Charlie: Huh?? Pearl: *Voice* Come see for yourself! Charlie: *sigh* I'm gonna regret this.... (Charlie enters the room and finds Pearl getting a foot massage from Jason) Pearl: See? Mina let me borrow Jason. And I feel all my stress leave me body since he started working. Charlie: Oh. Pearl: And Mina was right. Jason is amazing... Jason: Thank you Pearl. Pearl: No no Jason, thank you. Charlie: I didn't think you'd actually agree to this sort of thing Pearl. Pearl: I didn't either but Mina told me to try it. Mina's always treated us well right? Charlie: Heh. Yeah that she did. I'll never forget how she helped dad take care of us and watch out for us when Dad was gone. Pearl: Yeah. Though it brings me back to those horrible times when dad was dead. Charlie: Yeah.... Pearl: I'll forever hate the Puppet master and his pet monster for what they did to dad. Charlie: Me to. But hey. At least they're gone forever. Pearl: Yeah. That they are. Jason: Aaand there we go. We're finished now Pearl. (Pearl gets up) Pearl: Thanks Jason! Jason: No problem. Charlie: So, now what? Pearl: Well, that whole massage has got me a bit sleepy, so I'm gonna go hit the hay for now. Charlie: Yeah you're right. WE got a bit day tomorrow and we do need to get up extra earlier. Pearl: That we do. Jason thank you once again for everything! Jason: *Bows* My pleasure Pearl. Pearl: RIght then. Let's get to bed. Charlie: Right behind ya. (The two head off to bed to prepare for the big day for Jessica's execution.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts